


Duke's In The Park (HasturxLigur-CrowleyxAziraphale)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Don't like male pregnancy don't read-Literally Hastur and Ligur Above with some of Hells Spawns ((a passage in the novel Hastur makes about Crowley's fate whispered by mothers to their kids in hell)) watching over them as they do Hellspawn things, play, chase each other, ect.Just so happens our snek and Angel puff are in the very same park enjoying an evening stroll when they see such a sight.What both learn from this is rather surprising really!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Duke's In The Park (HasturxLigur-CrowleyxAziraphale)

Armageddon-didn't happen.

The world itself spun along in orbit content with the planets and sun.

Humans lived as normal, bred as they did, died as they were to.

Demons and Angel's however had a new chance on life now that there was to be no War!

'Family' from Above and Below met in the Middle, relationships between formed, new lives began, old lives rekindled from the Falls that doused them eons ago.

For two such Demons, two Duke's really, Hastur and Ligur, they sat Above upon a bench, close together, minding a handful of Hellspawns or as humans would call them, kids.

With the freedom of War no longer a threat, Mother's and the 'mothering' sort came from the deepest bowels of hell with their Spawns to a new lease on life-Breeding for celestial beings just one of the many new things this new world of theirs had to Wade through between Angels and Demons meeting face to face Above, some still working their respective jobs as others hugged and began to rebuild bridges.

So, as a special assignment, courtesy of Lord Beelzebub themselves from delivering the Antichrist years ago, the two most violent Demons were on actual 'babysitting' duty whilst things were slowly put back into order around them.

The Duke's weren't EASIER on the Hellspawns by any means, but Ligur was by Hastur 'still recovering' and Hastur himself wouldn't leave his side even at the threat of Satan soooo, a demeaning position as babysitters was where they stood until everything was calmed.

The Hellspawns as of just that day had finished learning Stalking and Batting! To their positions, Hastur and Ligur weren't easy on them and anyone out of line was bitten and pushed over as punishment.

It took three Hellspawns a few bites to get it into their thick heads that they weren't playing and the rest followed orders easy.

As a reward for following so well, Hastur and Ligur both agreed before going Below that a small time of play Above was alright and thus sat watching them now, sitting close together, heads touching, eyes watching with pride at the work they were doing for their Master.

Setting up the next generation of His followers~

"Oi, oi, Runt!" Hastur barked as the Hellspawn affectionately named 'Runt' bit into the ground he played upon and looked the Duke's way before chewing.

Hastur rose and almost flew over towards the uncaring faced Hellspawn and tipped him upside down by the legs, tapping his chin until he spat out what he'd bitten. A clump of Earth and mulch dumped from his dirty mouth before being placed back upon solid Earth once more before Hastur.

"You missing something in your diet you nasty little thing?" Runt was asked and gave no answer as he toddled off to do the act again somewhere else, Ligur laughing as he watched with Hastur as the Hellspawn tried biting into a rock then when that failed, a stick.

Hastur, turning to Ligur, held out his arms and Ligur returned the motion with a snort.

"I swear to Satan, what are they FEEDING those things?" Ligur heard Hastur grumble, patting the bench seat and wrapping his arm around his partner who huffed deeply as he sat back down.

"Sound like a mum already, Pet~"

Hastur snarled darkly, nicked ears lowered but felt rather pleased at the praise given.

"Better then them, right?" He asked and Ligur rumbled heavily into his partners neck before answering him softly, bewitching eyes a loving pink as they stared at his slimy toad, "Your not even show'n yet and your EONS better my, Pet, EONS!"

Hastur purred, ears lowered sweetly now and basked in the glow of praise of his mates words.

Already better and he wasn't showing yet~

A sudden shift in Ligurs aura made Hastur hyper focused upon the playing Hellspawns ahead. He dare not break contact with them least any one of them got lost and taken by what made Ligur so still!

His mates voice was low, deep, no longer loving, but cold and filled with murder within Hasturs ears, Hastur a million times more now ready to get these Hellspawns out if something happened, them, Ligur, and their own Spawn-"It's Crawley!"

That name alone shot through Hastur and the memory he tried violently to repress returned like a freight train. Ligurs screams echoing into his deepest reserves, the image of his beloved mate MELTING, DYING before his black as pitch eyes, haunted even his waking world at times!

The snake and Angel stopped short when they saw for themselves two beings neither expected to see Above-Especially with kids!

Aziraphale was the first to try and break the ice with a smile and wave, his voice kind as he called out, "Good evening, gentleman~"

Crowley felt the absolute TERROR pouring off Hastur who didn't turn, but Ligur in all his hair pin temper glory, all he felt was DEATH! Those eyes like last he'd seen them, such a red with blood lust and murder-

"Please…"

Everyone stopped and Hastur piped up again, louder this time, clutching Ligurs arm, the small group of Hellspawns stopped at the surges of power and terror from their sitters, waiting to see what to do next, "Please, Lig… I can't… Not again… Please let's just go…"

Ligur, not breaking his murderous eyes off Crowley alone, nudged his larger side along Hastur, his voice, trying to be soothing and calm, "Alright, Pet~ Let's get these mites back to their parents.. And ourselves home, Hu?"

Hasturs voice shook with tears as his thin body crushed into Ligurs side, as if locking himself into place with his more powerful built partner and whispered, "Please!"

With the gentlest of nuzzles, still no eye contact broken, Ligur backed away with Hastur leading and returned toward the small group of Hellspawns who stood in a bunch.

Once the Duke's were amongst them, each Hellspawn stared at the traitor and his partner, some with awe others with the utmost hatred, the one who had eaten mulch hissed and rubbed his dirty face into Hasturs leg, clutching it tightly for comfort.

"Nice family you got yourselves…" Crowley spoke honestly, trying to be friendly.

He backed off when Hastur, at seeing the traitor's hand up to motion towards the Hellspawns around them nearly barreled over the distance to the group to the demon and angel, his eyes a livid venomous black, "BACK OFF YOU SLIPPERY PIECE OF SHIT!"

Crowley raised his wings before Aziraphale, a big mistake and nearly met Satan again when Ligur barred his partner from further approach of the two, his eyes a sickening green, voice horse with worry, "Hast, Hast! Haaast! Pay attention! Look at me! Think about the Hellspawns back there, they need you! Think about me, I need you!"

To Crowley and Aziraphale's shock, he finished with a soft little breath, hands touching his mates shoulders, holding him back ever so gently, "Think of our Hellspawn, Hastur… It needs you as do I!" He began to lead Hastur back towards the small group, Crowley's wings dropping in shock as Aziraphale stood agasp, "You'd have our Hellspawn if I died, Hastur... I'd have no one if you two died…"

"Shhh-There we are, shhh! Let's go home, let's get these Hellspawns back…" Ligur nosed Hasturs forehead and breathed loud enough before Hell broke open below their feet, "We'll find a place for the Hellspawns next time Up AWAY from such FILTH!" Then, in a sulfuric cough, the group was gone and Crowley looked struck as Aziraphale whispered to his partner, "He's… Hasturs… Carrying?"

Crowley felt his head, looked around himself then asked stupidly to the sky, "Any'thn else, Lady?"

Then it hit him-

Ligur wasn't just BACK from the dead…

But he and Hastur were EXPECTING A BABY!

"Your cruel! Fuck'n cruel!" Was all Crowley could muster before nearly falling over faint.

-

Back in Hell and back with their respective parents, Hastur and Ligur themselves lay in their office instead of their Home away from Hell.

They dare not go Above tonight-The air Above was to sour for their liking and so instead, Ligur made the most out of what they had in their shared office. Hastur tucked in so close to his built partner that when Dagon came during the night to see to them and get a report on the Hellspawns, they couldn't even SEE him at first until Ligur shifted just a bit to the side and Hasturs platinum blonde mop of hair stuck out from his arms.

"That bad, ey?" The fish like other sneered, fin ears upwards with their smirk until, "Crawley… Crawley… The Spawns.. Ligur… Our Spawn… Take it all from me!"

Dagons ears lowered quickly and stared to Ligur who frowned and began again to groom his mate in a soothing manner upon the face.

"Keep them Below for-"

"And learn what, Fish breath?" Hastur snarled before huffing sadly. "It was fine before HE showed his face… Those Spawns listened fine, learned well! Above gives them more to work'wif, not just rock, sulfur, abd heat!"

"Growing fonder and fonder then?" Dagon pressed and gave a start when the lanky skinny Demon rose quickly and snapped, "Back down fish or I'll make it so your the first demon my own Spawn eats!"

"YOUR Spawn?" Dagon clicked. Hastur snarled, puffed up like desert colored wings unable to unfurl in the office took up the space quickly, "I'M NEVER LOSING LIGUR AGAIN! HE'LL LIVE ON WE'LL LIVE ON US TOGETHER, AS IT SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE BEEN FROM THE START! BEFORE CRAWLEY HAPPENED!!!"

Ligur the whole while tried soothing his ever growing angrier mate, nosing him, kissing him, whispering words only the shaking expecting demon could hear, but for the time being, his rage was not yet spent.

"Our happiness was nearly torn apart! I'm not losing that again! If ANYTHING HAPPENS to Ligur, so help even SATAN Himself, I'll have his Hellspawn as memory of his greatness!"

Foam dripped from the normally weak looking demons jaws, Dagon actually backed up some to be safe as Hastur finished, "By Heaven and Hell and evvvvvvvery fucking thing between I'll make it so Ligur stays safe now that I have him back! And now that I hold his Spawn inside me? The level of my protection has only grown so fucking deadlier! Armageddon was to destroy the world was it?"

Dagon actually backed out as Hastur calmed almost at once at that unanswered question, smiled, and instead returned to Ligur who carefully pulled his mate back into his arms, a soft flomp of fabrics told the Lord of Files that the lanky skinny threat had lain back down telling them they were safe to leave.

Something had changed in Hastur. He was always unhinged but still-

The soft lulling like of Ligur and purrs of Hastur as he soon calm down fully made Dagon wonder how much was left of the old Hastur before Ligurs death and who this new one was who without even a stammer threatened SATAN Himself death if something befell his 'lover' and 'spawn'.

They chose not to speak up, they chose to back up slowly, chose to close the office door, and slowly make their way to their own office.

Hastur had his moments of absolute POWER before but NOW-Dagon had to wonder if this was a good thing or bad thing, the change on the already created broken Angel/Demon.


End file.
